Lamentos emocionales
by Altair SC
Summary: Ozai ha fallecido y a Zuko le toca ir a darle la noticia a su hermana. ¿Cómo lo tomara Azula? ¿Sera posible que al fin depues de tanto tiempo ella este recuperada? ... Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va?

Vengo con esta muy larga historia hecha con muhco cariño como regalo para... *redoble de tambores* _**Aruquita**_ *aplausos* Espero sinceramente que sea de tu agrado, tu idea no me dio dolores de cabeza ni nada, me gusta mucho escribir sobre la Familia Real pero escribir con emociones fuertes o mas bien escribir sobre Azula es un poco complicado. Es tan cambiante que escribiía y estaba como: Eso no sono muy Azula. Lo borraba y volvia escribir y así. Lamento mucho con el alma solo poder darte este :c Hubiera querido hacerte las viñetas pero no doy para mas por el momento :c

¡Disfruta la lectura! :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y contextos aqui mencionados no son de mi propiedad, Konietzco y Dimartino son los genios. No busco remuneración de cualquier tipo solo pasar bien el rato ;D

 **Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El cometa de Sozin!**

* * *

Había mantenido a su hermana en una clínica de sanación mental y espiritual que el mismo había mandado construir según las necesidades de Azula y de aquellos que personalmente le pedían ingresar para superar los horrores de la guerra, la mayoría soldados retirados de la Armada de fuego.

Al recibir la noticia se puso en marcha hacía el lugar, no tenía mucha de idea de que le iba a decir o si decírselo iba a retrasar su ya de por si lenta recuperación mental pero sabía que si se enteraba de otro lado volaría el mil pedazos la clínica aunque le tuvieran los poderes controlados. Más de una vez se las había ingeniado para salirse del control de los sanadores pero no había pasado de unas cuantas habitaciones destruidas.

Azula apenas dejo que Zuko le internara en la clínica, el resquebrajado orgullo de la princesa había puesto límites al Señor del Fuego en cuanto a sus terapias, no aceptaría verlo a menos de que fuera completamente necesario y renegó de cualquier ayuda que viniera del Avatar quien se había ofrecido para guiarla por el correcto camino espiritual. Zuko, al verse imposibilitado dejo que el tiempo transcurriera en cuanto a ella, nunca le negó la entrada al Palacio cuando la clínica creía pertinente dejar que saliera unos días, tampoco le negó una respuesta cuando ella exigió saber lo que había sucedido con las colonias de la Nación del Fuego en el Reino Tierra; el Señor del Fuego deseaba que Azula se acercara a él como cualquier otra hermana menor y por eso en contadas ocasiones no le negó las visitas a su padre, ellos pasaron de tener una relación de poder a una de autocompasión, el orgullo y la altivez de ambos no dejaban que los demás vieran eso pero Zuko los conocía demasiado como para pasar el cambio repentino entre ellos.

Al hacer presencia en la recepción de la clínica todo aquel que pasaba se detuvo e hicieron la reverencia de rigor esperando saber los deseos de su monarca. Él ya había avisado para que y a quién iba a visitar porque casi al instante se apareció el director de la clínica.

\- Señor del Fuego – saludó inclinándose con veneración – Venga conmigo, lo llevare a donde esta ella. – indicó.

Zuko asintió y lo siguió.

\- ¿No trae escolta? – preguntó el director con tinte de voz preocupado.

Zuko negó.

\- Dudo que traer escolta para darle la noticia la vaya a calmar, no los necesito – respondió.

El director asintió y siguió conduciéndole por entre los blancos pasillos. La clínica era un lugar enorme que si no fuera porque a cada lugar en el volteabas había personas vestidas con túnicas blancas tratando de apaciguar a algunos internos que sufrían episodios podría pasar por un lugar acogedor. El lugar estaba rodeado de hermosos jardines. Enormes árboles frutales, arbustos, rosales, lirios de fuego, pequeños estanques e incluso una pequeña cascada que Katara amablemente logro moldear con la ayuda de Aang para el lado Este dedicado a la espiritualidad. El objetivo era brindar a los inquilinos un ambiente de paz para poder superar cada padecimiento y aunque la temática estaba funcionando ciertas personas no lograban dar avances serios…

\- Señor, debo advertirle. La princesa ha tenido recaídas y temo que no este del todo recuperada de la última que tuvo – comenzó a explicarle el director – Si me permite le bloquearemos el control antes de que usted entre con ella, por su seguridad majestad, la princesa aún reacciona de forma violenta a cualquier cambio en su rutina y eso incluye… visitas –

Zuko lo sopeso, no quería que le hicieran nada pero teniendo en cuenta las últimas acciones reportadas no estaría de más solo bloquearla, después de todo no quería volver a reconstruir la clínica.

\- Bien, pero solo el bloqueo, no quiero que este atada ni nada de eso – indicó.

Llegaron a un pasillo exterior que se extendía por el largo del jardín central, pasaron por entre diversas fuentecillas, arboles, aulas de recreación hasta que se toparon frente al edificio reservado a Azula que se asemejaba más a una lujosa casa de una planta. Él había intentado que el lugar se asemejara a casa pero por mucho empeño que puso no dejaba se parecer una clínica. El director le abrió la puerta y Zuko lanzó un pesado suspiro antes de entrar. Atravesaron el recibidor, un par de puertas de cristal que daban a un alargado y ancho corredor hasta llegar frente a una gruesa puerta de seguridad. Le saludaron los sanadores encargados y un par de guardias que esperaban frente a la puerta.

\- Bloquéenla – les indicó el director.

En silencio las cuatro personas abrieron y cerraron rápidamente la puerta quedándose dentro. A pesar de que la puerta amortiguaba los sonidos alcanzo a escuchar las exigencias de su hermana por saber qué es lo que hacían, los quejidos al haberla bloqueado y los gritos de reclamo por haberlo hecho. La puerta se abrió y salieron uno a uno dejando escuchar los improperios que les dedicaba Azula.

\- Señor, insisto. – le habló el director – Permítame proporcionarle aunque sea un par de guardias – señalo a los que acaban de salir – ellos son los mejores que tengo, por su seguridad… -

Zuko lo interrumpió alzando la mano.

\- No. Ya le dije que está bien, ella está bloqueada así que es indefensa. No necesito más. – dijo endureciendo su tono. – No tienen permitido entrar – ordenó.

Se adelantó y entró dejándolos fuera.

Azula se encontraba sentada en una mecedora con la vista en el techo murmurando por lo bajo, llevaba un vestido largo color rojo con cinturilla negra, sencillo pero elegante, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y de no ser por que mantenía los murmullos y la mirada recorriendo el techo podría haber considerado que ya estaba cuerda.

Pasaron unos momentos cuando Azula se calló y lentamente enderezo su cabeza para ver al intruso. Una falsa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a su hermano de pie frente a ella.

\- Me siento honrada de recibir al Señor del Fuego en mi habitación… lamento no poder invitarlo a sentarse, Señor – remarco con desdén – pero la verdad es que estoy muy ocupada y no puedo atenderlo. - le dijo de forma burlona.

\- Vine a decirte algo – comenzó Zuko ignorando su burla.

\- No quiero escucharlo – respondió viéndose la uñas.

Zuko hizo ademan de acercarse a ella cuando Azula se hecho hacía adelante sin levantarse.

\- ¡No te acerques! – le ordeno a gritos- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?! ¡¿A qué vienes?! ¡¿A burlarte de mí?! – preguntó furiosa y con la mirada encolerizada fija en Zuko.

Zuko se detuvo, no avanzo ni tres pasos.

\- Ya te dije, vine a decirte algo. Y no sé porque sigues pensando eso, yo jamás me he reído de ti con respecto a tu situación…-

\- ¡¿QUÉ NO SABES POR QUE?! – preguntó alzando aún más la voz - ¡MIRAME, IMBECIL! ¡MIRA LO QUE ME HAN HECHO! ¡ME ACABAN DE GOLPEAR SIN PIEDAD BLOQUEANDO LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDA Y SOLO VIENES Y ME DICES QUE NO SABES! – hizo un ademan por levantarse pero las piernas le fallaron, Zuko se adelantó queriendo sostenerla pero ella alcanzo a empujarlo y se volvió a echar para atrás. - ¡TÚ! – lo señaló enloquecida por la ira pero aun sin poderse levantar – ¡TU TIENES LA CULPA DE QUE YO ESTE ASI! – bajó el brazo – Ya vete -.

Zuko se acercó lentamente a una silla cerca de la cama de Azula, los separaba la distancia de esta y un metro más, se sentó y espero calculando el tiempo promedio que le tomaba a su hermana calmarse para no volver a gritarle. Cualquier otro que le hubiera hablado así ya podía estarse despidiendo del mundo pero con Azula era diferente, siempre fue diferente.

\- Azula – dijo llamando su atención – El día de ayer papá se encontraba muy grave – la expresión de Azula cambio de la furia y la incoherencia a la preocupación al escuchar que hablaba de su padre. – Desde hace meses que había estado entrando y saliendo del hospital por complicaciones en los pulmones… le costaba respirar. – explicó.

Se detuvo tanteando el terreno, analizando su posible reacción. Ella se mostraba aparentemente tranquila digiriendo la información como si la Azula cuerda, fría y calculadora hubiera regresado, analizando las posibilidades.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó calmada.

\- Padre falleció hoy por la madrugada – soltó.

Zuko espero. Azula se quedó mirando un punto fijo frente a ella como si estuviera encajando algo, como cuando la había visto planear el destino del Reino Tierra. El Señor del Fuego esperaba sus gritos y quizá un lloriqueo, estaba listo para eso pero ella simplemente cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Y qué quieres? – preguntó de nuevo aun con los ojos cerrados tratando de parecer serena, en el fondo se disgustó porque nadie le había dicho de la condición de su padre y al mismo tiempo agradeció internamente que su hermano se hubiera alejado de sus deberes para ir a decirle personalmente.

\- Planeo hacer una ceremonia sencilla para despedirle como se debe y sé que hubiera sido su deseo que tú estuvieras presente – le dijo. – Y sinceramente yo también quiero que estés allí.

Desde que la guerra había terminado, Zuko albergaba una pequeña esperanza porque su hermana dejara atrás su locura para poder por fin tener una relación normal, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo ese pequeño halo de esperanza se iba empequeñeciendo cada vez más. En algún momento él insistió por que las terapias fueran en el Palacio pero no había sido una buena idea pues mantenía a todos su guardias nerviosos por la seguridad del Señor del Fuego; cuando se casó deseó fervientemente que ella estuviera con él y así iba a ser pero por algún recuerdo suelto tuvo una recaída y no fue posible; al nacer Izumi quiso que conociera a su tía pero las reacciones de Azula iban empeorando así que ni siquiera planteo la posibilidad.

\- Como quieras – respondió Azula frunciendo el ceño y poniendo su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

\- Bien, lleva lo que necesites de aquí, nos vamos en un rato al Palacio – indicó Zuko levantándose – ordenare que tengan tu habitación y tu traje listos –

Salió de la habitación de Azula indicando a los sanadores que ayudaran a su hermana para que saliera. Azula se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta por la que su hermano salió. Hace menos de un año que hizo la última visita a su padre y todo estaba bien… algo no cuadraba y ella iba a averiguar porque.

….

Sola en su habitación se arreglaba el traje y el cabello para la ceremonia. Parecía ser que Zuko había ordenado que le ayudaran pero no era ninguna jodida inútil y si nadie ahí era capaz de tratarla con normalidad y veneración tal y como lo hacían con él entonces que se fueran al demonio, ella podía sola. Cobardes. Estar en aislamiento en esa clínica hizo que ella fuera autosuficiente, dejo de depender de los sirvientes que su hermano mandaba. ¿Para qué? Si después de todo la iban a apuñalar por la espalda, malditos traidores. Seguro los enviaba con órdenes para matarla…

Termino de enderezar la flama de oro en su cabeza y examino con cuidado su reflejo. Allí estaba ella, como si nada hubiera pasado. Traje blanco de luto, el cuello de la realeza y su corona. Hace años que no se colocaba la corona de princesa. Suspiro y dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y se encontró con un par de escoltas. No estaba muy segura de sí eran para protegerla de alguien o para proteger a alguien de ella. No preguntó, caminó con ellos a sus lados manteniendo su porte altivo y elegante. Finalmente le hicieron pasar al pasillo que daba a la Plaza ceremonial. Escuchó pasos tras ella y luego la conocida voz de su hermano que se situó a su lado junto con su esposa y su pequeña hija que la miraba con curiosidad, Azula la examino un rato y luego volteó hacía el lado opuesto.

No se dijeron nada, esperaron un momento y en sincronía se descubrieron al público. Lo Sabios del Fuego estaban allí justo detrás de donde Ozai descansaba. Los Sabios del Fuego comenzaron a hablar.

\- El día de hoy, la Nación del Fuego despide a Ozai, hijo de Ilah y del Señor del Fuego Azulon, hermano de Iroh, esposo de Ursa, padre de Azula y del Señor del Fuego Zuko… - Azula dejo de escuchar.

Se fijó en los asistentes. Los nobles de la Nación estaban ahí, aun reconocía a varios, estaban también viejos generales que también reconocía, los ex – ministros de guerra y otros pocos más que acompañaban a su padre en la cámara de guerra, aquellos que no fueron tan cobardes como los internados en la clínica donde ella estaba. Idiotas, ellos no estaban presentando episodios, estaban fingiendo para que Zuko les tuviera clemencia; ilusos como si Zu - zu en serio fuera a hacerles algo.

Automáticamente se inclinó cuando los sabios del fuego prosiguieron con la incineración. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el suelo sintiendo el calor que irradiaban las llamas que se encargaban de los restos de su padre. Aún después de tanto tiempo, ella no le perdonaba que le hubiera negado la ida a la batalla final en el Reino Tierra, estaba segura de que si hubiera peleado a su lado tal y como se lo dijo habrían vencido al Avatar. Se irguió cuando las llamas comenzaron a menguar. Los Sabios se adelantaron con las cenizas y empezaron una marcha hacía las catacumbas del Hueso del Dragón al llegar solo Zuko y Azula bajaron acompañando a los Sabios.

\- ¿Qué dijiste que le sucedió? – preguntó de repente a Zuko cuando los sabios sellaban la tumba.

\- Tuvo problemas para respirar – respondió en un susurró extrañándose por la pregunta.

Azula lo medito, si el mismo Avatar no lo había matado le parecía imposible que algo sí se lo hubiera llevado.

Emprendieron el regreso, Zuko notaba un cambio en Azula, al escuchar su respuesta se había sumido en un silencio característico de desconfianza y no había sido el único que se dio cuenta, los Sabios del fuego miraban de reojo a su hermana como tratando de adivinar sus movimientos.

Azula se detuvo y detuvo a su hermano tomándolo del brazo dejando que los Sabios pusieran distancia entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Zuko quedándose a medio escalón.

\- No es cierto. – respondió Azula en un medio susurro - No pudo ser así-

\- ¿Qué cosa? –

\- Yo lo vi, lo vi antes y no había nada malo – seguía diciendo. Miro a los ojos de su hermano – Tú me mentiste – declaró.

Zuko observo cambiar el rostro de su hermana, de la tranquilidad a la ira y la demencia. Entendió de lo que hablaba pero no entendía porque declaraba que era un mentiroso.

\- Azula, cálmate. Salgamos de aquí – trato de hacer que su hermana subiera los escalones pero esta lo jalo.

\- ¡No! ¡Dime! Dime que le hiciste Zuko – exigió comenzando a alzar la voz.

Azula se enfurecía por cada segundo que pasaba, no podía concebir que su padre hubiera muerto por un simple problema pulmonar, obligó a Zuko a irse con ella adentrándose a la catacumba de nuevo haciendo que se cerrara el circulo por el que entraron.

\- ¡Detente! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suficiente! – replicaba su hermano cuyo timbre de voz se iba endureciendo por cada paso obligado que daba – ¡Azula, te ordeno que te detengas!. –

Azula se detuvo, lo soltó y se volteó para encararlo.

\- ¿Tú me ordenas? – le preguntó con burla y comenzó a reírse como si la orden de Zuko hubiese sido un chiste. Se calló de repente y lo miro fijamente – Ahora que no hay nadie… dime que paso exactamente – le volvió a exigir.

\- No hay más que decirte así que cálmate y salgamos de aquí – dijo seriamente tomando su brazo tratando de llevársela.

\- ¡Suéltame! – se zafó haciendo un arco de fuego azul con su pie obligando a Zuko a retroceder. - ¡Dímelo! –

\- Dije, vámonos. No vuelvas a hacer fuego control – ordeno con severidad, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, ni su pequeña hija le hacía reproches así, hizo un intento por volver a tomar su brazo pero ella se retrocedió y se puso en defensiva.

\- ¡No! Ya sé que paso. Como no me di cuenta antes – el rostro de la pulcra princesa se estaba desfigurando. – Tal y como lo hizo ella con el abuelo, seguro tú se lo pediste… - comenzó a murmurar cosas por lo bajo, sus ojos vagaban con rapidez y avidez con el pasillo desierto.

\- Azula – se acercó y la tomo por los hombros – Azula – sus ojos ámbar no dejaban de vagar – Azula no sé qué estés pensando pero te aseguro que estas equivocada – los ojos de ella se detuvieron.

\- ¡MIENTES! – gritó encolerizada y lo empujo con fuerza - ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Tú sabes que sucedió! – lo señalo acusatoriamente - ¡Tú lo mataste! No soportabas que te pidiera que yo lo fuera a ver, no querías que yo siguiera teniendo a alguien en quien confiar. ¡Eres un maldito! – lanzó un puño de fuego que Zuko apagó al instante.

\- ¡Es suficiente! ¡De ninguna manera permitiré que me hables así! – le respondió enojado - ¡Escucha lo que dices, no tiene sentido! –

\- ¡Cállate! Tú me lo quitaste como todo lo demás – acusó lastimeramente. – No pararas hasta que muera, no me dejaras ser libre, me mantendrás encerrada para siempre en ese lugar si no es que antes me hechas del país a una isla olvidada por el mundo. – Azula retrocedía con cada palabra que decía, su rostro estaba crispado con furia y miedo viendo a todos lados menos a él – Él tenía razón, él me lo dijo, dijo que tu no veías por mí, que no te importaba y que todo eso que hacías solo era para que no hablaran mal de ti, es lo único que te importa – lo miro a la cara – Tú y solo tú. –

Zuko avanzaba con cuidado como si se tratara de un animal peligroso, escucho pasos encima de ellos y supo que los guardias reales no tardarían en entrar.

\- Escúchame, estas teniendo un episodio – comenzó a intentar tranquilizarla al comprender lo que le estaba pasando – Nada de lo que dices es cierto –

\- No te acerques… o lo haré – amenazó adoptando la posición ideal para crear un relámpago – te juro que lo hago.

No tenía escapatoria, el pasillo era estrecho y bajo, no había puertas cercanas y la única salida era tras él pero el relámpago podría alcanzarlo y si lo desviaba explotaría el subterráneo, uno de los dos se tenía que morir… o los dos.

Zuko se detuvo. Azula los escucho, venían por ella.

\- Diles que se detengan – ordeno por lo bajo.

Los guardias reales, el avatar y compañía se detuvieron abruptamente a unos metros de Zuko al ver la posición que Azula había adoptado.

\- No vengan – les indicó - ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó.

\- Ya te dije. – respondió – Acepta que lo asesinaste. Le diste algo, un té, un jugo, lo dejaste morir. Simplemente no quieres que yo sea feliz, papá era el único con el que podía mantener una conversación sin enfurecerme, el único al que podía confiarle lo que sucedía, papá era mi pilar y tú lo derribaste. Tus celos porque mi padre me quisiera más que ti te llevaron a matarlo… en silencio. Él gozaba de buena salud, no había caído enfermo, así como sucedió con el abuelo Azulon así que pasó con mi padre. – los ojos de Azula se comenzaron a anegar de lágrimas mientras hablaba – él era la única persona que me comprendía… todos esos imbéciles que están tratándome no saben quién soy… él lo sabía… él me amaba. – una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, pestañeo fuertemente por que su vista comenzaba a ser borrosa pero no abandono la postura – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Zuko? – preguntó cambiando de ira a tristeza – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Era lo único que me quedaba… - su voz bajo hasta quedarse en silencio.

\- No… Azula aun tienes una familia. – avanzo un paso y detuvo el siguiente al ver que ella se volvía a enfurecer.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quiénes?! ¡¿Tú y tu perfecta familia de tres?! ¡¿El Tío Iroh?! ¿Quién Zuko? Dime quien… mi única familia fue y siempre será padre. Mis mejores amigas me traicionaron, mi madre me odiaba y ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres hijo de un campesino, producto de la asquerosa acción inmoral de aquella que se hizo llamar mi madre! – gritó con rabia.

Formo una línea de electricidad y justo cuando iba a terminar de formar la segunda para soltar el relámpago sintió un brutal y punzante dolor en su brazo izquierdo cortando por completo su movilidad seguido de otro en el brazo derecho, uno más entre sus omoplatos para finalizar con otros en ambas piernas haciendo que callera y que lo único que pudiera hacer fuera dar vuelta por el impulso del aire para no romperse la cara. Calló al suelo y se echó a llorar de manera incontrolable.

Su adorado padre estaba muerto, hecho polvo. Estaba sola, completamente sola, cuando ella muriera nadie la recordaría, desde ese día, desde aquel fatídico Agni Kai su vida se arruino. La habían dejado sola, abandonada y entregada a manos de imbéciles sanadores que creían que estaba loca y que la drogaban cada que les daba la gana. Lloraba de impotencia, de tristeza, de coraje, juntando todas las emociones que estuvo guardando desde que supo que su padre se había ido. Perdió su pilar, su estabilidad se fue.

Alguien la tomo de los brazos y la levanto, no podía moverse, ni hablar, no podía hacer nada solo llorar. Lamentarse de lo miserable que se había vuelto, aquello que tanto crítico, aquello que su padre tanto odiaba se estaba reflejando en ella… debilidad. Se dio cuenta de que estaban saliendo del subterráneo, la llevaban en vuelo, el frio viento de la noche le dio de lleno.

\- ¡SUELTENME! ¡ZUKO! ¡DILES QUE ME SUELTEN! ¡ME HACEN DAÑO! ¡ZUKO! ¡SUELTENME! – gritaba descontroladamente - ¡TRAIDORES! ¡TODOS! ¡ASESINOS! ¡DEJENME EN PAZ! ¡LO MATARON, USTEDES LO HICIERON! ¡LES HARE LO MISMO! ¡LO LAMENTARAN! –

Vio que la llevaban fuera de los jardines reales donde la esperaban un hombre y una mujer vestidos de blanco, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando los reconoció.

\- ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESE LUGAR! – se esforzó y logro hacer un brusco movimiento haciendo que se callera, vio a su hermano cerca de ellos y como pudo intento acercarse a él haciéndose daño en las palmas de sus manos pero pronto la volvieron a tomar por los brazos. - ¡ZUKO NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVEN! – grito con desesperación, las lágrimas volvieron a salir mientras seguía gritando desaforadamente - ¡LO ODIO! - Azula forcejeo como pudo con sus captores antes de que los sanadores la inmovilizaran con una camisa de fuerza y la pusieran en una silla de ruedas, un guardia se acercó y le quito la corona. - ¡NO, DAME ESO, ES MIO! ¡DEVUELVEMELO! -

Princesa, no puede regresar con objetos puntiagudos – le explicó de la manera más tranquila la sanadora que acaba de abrocharle la camisa.

\- ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER! – intento moverse, obviamente no debía hacerlo, el bloqueo que le habían dado más la camisa hacían que se lastimara, sentía el ardor de los puntos que habían golpeado para bloquearla. Zuko apareció por fin de entre la gente que la rodeaba acompañado por el Avatar y un guardia. - ¡YO SE QUE TU LO MATASTE, ÉL NO MURIO SOLO ASÍ, YO LO SE Y VOY A PROBARLO!

El sanador que le estaba atendiendo se adelanta.

\- Señor, no se preocupe. Lo sentimos mucho. La muerte de su padre le ha afectado, tememos que haya echado para atrás todo el trabajo con ella pero aun así daremos lo mejor para la princesa vuelva en sí. – explicó.

Zuko asintió y se acercó dejando una distancia considerable entre ellos. Azula se quedó callada pero las lágrimas seguían corriendo, ésta furiosa con el mundo, con su padre por haberse muerto y con ella misma por mostrarse así.

\- Me duele verte así. Lamento la muerte de papá porque se lo que significaba para ti, créeme que lo sé. – le dijo – Esperaba que decirte y mantener al día con él te ayudara pero ya vi que me equivoque.

El sanador regreso a su lado, se inclinaron ante Zuko y le dieron la vuelta a la silla de Azula y empezó a gritar al cielo, si pudiera escupiría fuego pero hasta eso le habían vuelto a quitar. Sus ojos no paraban de derramar lágrimas y eso hacía que se enfureciera más. Ella no estaba loca, no estaba enferma, solo quería que todos se fueran y la dejaran en paz, quería irse de allí, que escapar de la realidad, quería irse con papá.

No se dio cuenta en que momento dejo de gritar y de llorar, ni cuando había llegado a la clínica. Sentía su rostro reseco, los ojos hinchados, su cabello enmarañado, un rasguño en su mejilla y otros en el cuello, probablemente se peleó con los sanadores en el trayecto, no recordaba, el cuerpo le dolía y su garganta estaba seca. Paso por recepción, siguió por los pasillos interiores, llego a los exteriores, diviso tres internos, los reconoció…

-¡PERROS COBARDES! ¡TRAIDORES MALDITOS, MUERAN! – les gritó desquiciadamente con la voz ronca. - ¡SI EL NO LOS MATA LO HARE YO!

Se regocijo al ver el miedo en sus caras pero la buena emoción se le fue al llegar a la puerta de seguridad de su habitación. A ver cuando volvía a salir de allí. Los sanadores no le quitaron la camisa de fuerza pero le arreglaron el resto para dormir, estaba cansada pero se negaba a cerrar los ojos esa noche. Al ver su resistencia se dirigieron a ella con una jeringa y un liquido transparente. Lo reconoció. La iban a poner a dormir. No pudo poner resistencia, la aguja perforo su piel y el tónico empezó a hacer efecto.

\- Díganle a Zuko que… - comenzó a decir con voz somnolienta – su hija es muy bonita… y díganle a mi papá que lo extraño. – termino arrastrando las palabras.

* * *

¿Taran? Quiero hacer incapie en por que no mencione el nombre de la esposa de Zuko. Albergó un fuerte deseo de que la madre de Izumi sea Mai *-* Pero el fic no es para mi así que quise dejarla sin nombre por si tienes partido de que sea Suki o alguien mas :B .-.

¡Ojala te haya gustado! Nos leemos :D

\- AltairSC


End file.
